


After the Fire

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Coming Untouched, Dark Jensen Ackles, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, there’s something that I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Jensen replied with a smile that was more a lecherous leer than anything else. It still caused Jared’s heart to thump in triple time. “Are you religious? Because, I swear, you're the answer to <i>all</i> my prayers.”</p><p>And... <i>what</i>? That come on had been bad even in Jared’s book and Jared was well aware of his penchant for being a giant doof. He huffed out a laugh. “Dude, really?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill! Prompter wanted dark!Jensen and I hoped that I delivered, though this is dark!Jensen in more of an insidious manner. And his darkness to Jared isn't overt, though it's definitely there.
> 
> Poor, poor Jared.
> 
>  _It seems that I haven't come across any story where Jensen is portrayed as dark or evil, usually that position seems to be reserved for JDM/Jared.I want to read a fic where Jensen is really dark. Psycho, even. He's intelligent so he knows how to hide his true colors. May be people suspect him may be everyone thinks he's a great guy._  
>     
>  _I'm just dying to read a story where he isn't a good guy and he's okay with it. May be he stalks and kidnaps Jared, may be he's an assassin with zero conscience, may be he's the scientist who's experimenting on the possibility of impregnating males. Anything goes just make sure that he's really dark and I'll be very happy.(He could still be sympathetic, but that's not required. If anyone is interested I could give some proper story ideas.)_
> 
> _Also if sex is involved - only top!Jensen please. Any kinks except scat/watersports/bestiality are welcomed._
> 
> Prompt here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/104447.html?thread=39401215#t39401215

With a nudge of his hip, Jared closed the locker he’d just retrieved all his belongings out of. Tonight’s workout had been a good one. Punishing, but in a way that left him with tingling arms and loose legs. Left him satisfied.

Looking down at the phone in his hand to check the time, he turned in the direction of the changing room’s exit. The pair of gray and blue Nikes that entered his periphery had him looking right back up.

And into Jensen Ackles’s too pretty face.

“Oh, uh, hey,” Jared said, thick tongue in his mouth almost tripping him up over the words.

Jensen was one hot piece of ass. He’d been coming to this gym for only about a month now. Jared knew because he’d been a member for years and had never seen Jensen before approximately four weeks ago. His eyes had immediately latched onto Jensen the first time they’d both been out on the floor together. And every time they’d both been out there since.

But this was the first time they’d been this close to each other.

“So, there’s something that I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Jensen replied with a smile that was more a lecherous leer than anything else. It still caused Jared’s heart to thump in triple time. “Are you religious? Because, I swear, you're the answer to _all_ my prayers.”

And... _what_? That come on had been bad even in Jared’s book and Jared was well aware of his penchant for being a giant doof. He huffed out a laugh. “Dude, really?”

“Too corny?”

“Just, I don’t know, a guy who looks like you, I thought you’d be more—” Jared broke off, distracted, as Jensen’s pink tongue darted out to lick his full, pouty lips, leaving them with a glistening sheen of wetness.

“Thought I’d be more what? Suave?”

“I guess?”

“How’s this for suave?” A single step forward and Jensen was right in front of Jared, so close their chests were almost touching. “We’ve both asked around and, I’m sure, at the very least, know each other’s names. If not, I’m Jensen, you’re Jared. Now, Jared, I’d really, really like to introduce you to my dick and I think that you would really, really like that, too.”

“Fuck, yes.”

“To what? Yes, I’m suave enough for you now? Or, yes, you want to choke on this thick piece of meat—” The outline of Jensen’s cock through his dark blue athletic shorts was clearly visible as he palmed it “—that’s hard just for you?”

Jared’s mouth watered. The gulp as he swallowed was audible. “Both.”

“All the gym rats have packed up and gone home for the night. No one’s here right now but us.” With an incline of his head, Jensen indicated a shower that was just a few feet away. The floor length curtain would ensure that they wouldn’t be seen even if someone did happen to wander in, like, oh, say, Osric, the college kid who worked the front desk. “But in there we definitely won’t be disturbed.”

When Jensen strode into the stall, Jared was right on his ass, gym bag and all other personal belongings abandoned on a nearby bench. Before Jensen hid them from any potential prying eyes with a tug on the curtain to close it, Jared was already on his knees in front of him, back to the wall. His sore muscles protested the sudden movement. Jared ignored them.

Working his hand into Jared’s hair, Jensen pulled Jared forward. Planted Jared’s face in his crotch, reducing his whole world down to nothing more than Jensen. His musky scent. It was strong since Jensen had been working out just as hard as Jared. Pungent. But so very, very good.

“You feel that? You feel how hard I am? You do that to me, Jared.” His grip on Jared loosened just a little bit so that he could pull down his shorts and underwear to his knees, freeing his cock. It sprang out from its neat nest of trimmed ginger curls. Twitched, beads of precome welling out the slit.

Jensen used his free hand to guide it towards Jared’s face. He drug it up Jared’s cheek, then down, trails of wetness left in its wake. Jared's lips were painted sticky when Jensen slapped his dick against them.

“C’mon, c’mon, open up. _Let me in._ ”

And who was Jared to disobey? He opened his mouth and was rewarded by the slow, controlled entrance of Jensen’s cock. Just the glans, at first, allowing Jared to get a good feel, familiarize himself with Jensen’s width. Jensen groaned as Jared used the flat of his tongue to lick the underside of the head, the sensitive bundle of nerves there. Then, with a slam of his hips, Jensen buried himself in Jared’s throat, buried Jared's nose in his pubes.

Just as Jensen had promised, Jared choked. Spit spilled out his mouth, covering Jensen’s tight balls in slobber, as Jensen set up an unrelenting pace, fucked Jared’s mouth good. Head banging against the shower wall with every few thrusts, all Jared could do was hold onto Jensen’s waist for the wild ride.

“Gonna come straight down fucking your throat. Gonna come so fucking hard. You want that, Jared? You want my come?”

Never in his life had Jared been used so brutally. Never knew that being used was such a turn on for him. But his cock let him know in no uncertain terms that it was. It was so hard, it hurt.

“You ready, Jared? _Sure fucking hope so_.” Jensen hunched forward, slightly over Jared, and grunted, “ _Coming_.”

The cock in Jared’s mouth hardened just the slightest bit, then spasmed as it unloaded. And Jared didn’t know if it was the viscous saltiness laying waste to his taste buds, so much of it that he couldn’t swallow it all, or Jensen’s grip in his hair tightening to the point of pain that did it for him, but he was coming, too. Untouched. Cock just spurting his release all over his underwear.

When Jensen finally pulled out, Jared sucked in precious air to fill his starved lungs. Even so, he still opened up when Jensen hunkered down in front of him and thoroughly invaded his mouth, licking out the taste of himself. After several moments, Jensen finally stopped trying to eat Jared’s face, just let his lips rest against Jared’s. He started mumbling something over and over, but Jared could only feel the words, couldn’t quite make out each individual one, other than the occasional, fierce _mine_.

*

They’d only “been together” for just over a week, but it seemed like so much longer. Jensen’s belongings were scattered all over Jared’s apartment, to the point where it looked like he’d been there for years, for as long as Jared had been, rather than the nine days since Jensen had followed Jared home after that night at the gym and never left.

The whole situation should’ve really freaked Jared out, since he’d never had a proper relationship in his life, but it didn’t. For whatever reason, Jensen just belonged. And, on the plus side, Jared had gotten laid more times in the past week than he had in the eight years since he’d lost his virginity as an awkward sixteen year old to his best friend.

Currently, Jensen was in the living room, taking up half the couch with his loose legged sprawl. A Coors was cradled between his palms as he binged on Cops.

Jared was on his way out for a night with Matt and some of their college buddies. It had taken two point five seconds for him to think about inviting Jensen, then dismiss the idea as ridiculous. “Meeting family and friends” didn’t seem like it would be Jensen’s kind of thing, which, really, just drove home the point that they were only fucking, despite Jensen having basically moved in for all intents and purposes, and not boyfriends.

His keys were on the counter and when Jared picked them up, the rattle drew Jensen’s attention to him. Without a smile, Jensen drawled, “Going somewhere?”

The Texas twang came out in force in those two words, shocking Jared. They may not have known each other very long, Jensen hadn’t even told Jared that he was a transplant to California, but Jared had quickly picked up on the origin of Jensen's accent and the fact that it only came out in such a pronounced manner when he was angry. “Just out to a bar to hook up with some friends I haven’t seen in a while.”

“Huh,” was the only response Jensen gave, though his gaze continued to bore into Jared. Made Jared rock back and forth on his feet, uncomfortable.

And maybe it was crazy, but maybe Jensen _did_ want to tag along. “You, uh, you wanna come with me?”

“Do you want me to? Seems like you would’ve invited me to go _before_ you were ready to walk out that door if you’d truly wanted me to come with you.”

“No, Jen, that’s not it at all!” Jared said, resorting to the nickname he’d discovered by accident one night drove Jensen crazy whenever he was balls deep in Jared’s ass. “I just didn’t think you’d want to hang out with me and my best friend and a bunch of other people that you don’t know, s’all.”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Jared, if they’re important to you, then they’re important to me.” Jensen drained the rest of his beer, then set the empty on the coffee table. “Let’s go.”

It should’ve only taken five minutes to walk to the bar, but the trip ended up taking twice as long. Third alley they passed, Jensen pulled Jared into it and slammed him against the brick wall, hidden from sight. He undid Jared’s jeans and dug out his cock.

With sure strokes, Jensen tugged an orgasm out of Jared in less than two minutes, like Jared was a hormonal teenager with no control. Which Jared basically was with Jensen since Jensen knew how to get him off as quick or slow as he wanted. Come splattered fingers were cleaned by Jensen alternating between him sticking them first in his mouth, then Jared’s.

Afterwards, Jensen put Jared back, then buried his face in Jared’s neck. He sucked the skin there, until it was raw. Said, “Never gonna let you go. Always gonna be mine.”

Possessive talk was a big kink of Jensen’s. And the more Jared was subjected to it, the more it became something he kinked on, too. Along with pain, which was something else Jensen got off on, hard, so long as he was the one giving it rather than receiving.

Without a mirror, Jared had no idea how much of a mess Jensen had made of his neck, though he could certainly guess just by how bad it felt. Matt’s shock served as confirmation after he pulled out of Jared’s embrace.

“Dude,” he said, fingers brushing Jared’s heated, bruised skin, causing Jared to flinch away. “Who the hell you been letting gnaw on you?”

Jensen stepped up to beside Jared. “Me.”

Attention switched to Jensen, Matt asked, “You?”

“Boyfriend.” Wolfish was the only word to describe Jensen’s grin. 

Surprised, Jared mouthed _boyfriend_ to Jensen.

“Whoa, Jared, you got a boyfriend?” Sandy interrupted. The hug she pulled Jared into was strong for someone so petite. “I’m so happy for you!” She turned to address the others sitting at the table, “You hear that, everyone, Jared’s got a man finally!”

A group of drunken cheers went up, interspersed by congratulations and well-meaning, if inappropriate, advice.

“Congrats,” Matt echoed, but his words didn’t carry nearly the same level of enthusiasm. But, still, he shook with Jensen. It didn't escape Jared's notice that the hand Jensen had extended was the same one he'd jerked Jared off with, that was now covered in dried come and spittle.

Jared was so confused. Embarrassed was what he should’ve been with Jensen hearing firsthand how much of a loser he was. But he was absolutely and totally bewildered instead. By Jensen’s statement, something they hadn’t discussed before.

And by Matt.

Who was definitely not happy right now, if his frown was any indication. Who had punched Jared’s v-card. Who Jared used to have the biggest crush on. Who had broken Jared’s heart when he’d let Jared know that he didn’t feel the same way.

“Just experimenting, not a fag,” Matt had said that long ago day when Jared had expressed his feelings to his best friend. “Don’t make it weird, man.”

They never talked about the fact that Jared was a fag. Or how they’d “experimented” with each other all through their years of shared dorm rooms in college. How they hadn’t stopped until their Senior year when Jared had refused to room with Matt again because he _couldn’t_.

The chair Jensen claimed for himself should’ve been Jared’s, seeing as how it was the one next to Matt. But it was clear that Jensen had no intentions on moving. He served as an actual physical barrier, separating Jared from his friends. Any conversation that Matt tried to draw Jared into invariably involved Jensen as well and there were some that were cut short by Jensen and a few, Jared suspected, that Jensen’s presence prevented from even starting.

Such as the whole conversation about when Jared had gone out and gotten a boyfriend. Why hadn’t Jared told Matt about Jensen. Because Jared just may have, just may have, forgotten to mention his new live-in lover to his friend. In his defense, though, he hadn’t talked to Matt in at least two weeks and this thing with Jensen wasn’t even that old yet.

 _Stop it with the looks. Got over you a long time ago. Unrequited, remember?_ was another conversation that wasn’t being had at that moment.

Feet scraped the floor as the chair on Jared’s other side was pulled out. A short, stocky guy with blue eyes and long hair pulled back into a ponytail dropped into the seat. Not anyone Jared knew.

Or Matt, either, for that matter, going by his question of, “And you are?”

The guy answered with a curt, “None of your business.” He turned his attention to Jensen. “A far cry from our usual haunts, Ackles. You turning hipster on me?”

Wait, wait, wait.

Jensen _knew_ this guy? There wasn’t anything overt Jared could put his finger on, but the guy just came across as shady. And when had Jensen even contacted him and invited him to meet up with them? Jared hadn’t seen him on his phone once since they’d left home.

“The alcohol here is as wet as it is at any other place,” Jensen answered, his smile for the guy wide and genuine. “Jared, this here is my buddy Kane. Kane, my baby Jared.”

Just like that, they were now two completely separate groups at the table. Matt and Jared’s friends at one end and Jared, Jensen and Kane at the other. Interaction between them was minimal. Mostly, they came in the form of angry looks from Matt and lost ones from Jared.

Because, seriously, _not gay_ and _unrequited_ were pretty damn important.

The conversation on Jared’s side of the table was limited. Disgust from both Jensen and Kane rolled off them in palpable waves and spoke more than words ever could as to their opinion on this bar that Jared and his friends had chosen. Eventually, they tired of The Black Keys and Arctic Monkeys and ended up leaving, taking Jared along with them.

Jared wasn’t necessarily sure that he’d even been given the choice to stay. But that didn’t occur to him until much later that night, long after the three of them had made a sizable dent in a new bottle of Smirnoff they’d picked up on the walk back to Jared’s, long after Kane had crashed on the couch and long after Jensen had sucked Jared to hot, fast completion. By the point Jared came to the realization, he didn’t really care.

*

Onions? Chopped. Tomatoes? Diced. Cheese? Shredded. Milk? Poured.

All the makings for veggie omelets were set out on top of the stove, next to the biggest burner. The last thing needed, which also happened to be the most important, were the eggs.

Jared dug the carton out of the refrigerator. Just as he was breaking open the first shell, Jensen exited the bedroom, dressed the same as Jared in just a pair of gym shorts.

Phone pressed to his ear, Jensen came to stand right behind Jared, reclined back against the counter. “Uh-huh, well, we gotta give the clients what they want, right? They paid good money so we gotta deliver.”

Other than knowing that Jensen was in business with Kane, Jared had no idea what it was that they actually did. He overheard the occasional conversation, like now, but Jensen could be talking about anything from gardening to composting for as much as his conversations made sense to Jared.

“Buried? That’s what they want? You sure? Yeah, man, I know what I just fucking said, but can’t we talk them into a burning instead?” He dropped into silence, listening to whatever Kane was saying on the other end. “Shit, burying it is, then. Such a fucking pain. Uh-huh, yep. Meet you there at noon.”

When he felt lips press to the side of his neck, Jared angled his head to give Jensen better access. “Gotta busy day?”

“Yeah, you know, the usual.”

Actually, Jared didn’t, but he knew enough. It worked for them. While Jensen was definitely home more often than Jared, Jared was satisfied that he wasn’t sitting around on his ass twenty-four seven while Jared worked at the bank Monday through Friday, plus every other Saturday. In the two months they’d been living together, Jensen paid his fair share towards rent, utilities and other bills.

“Omelets for breakfast?”

“Yeah, you know, the usual,” Jared parroted back to Jensen, earning himself a stinging slap to the ass.

“You and I both know that the usual around here is Cinnamon Toast Crunch and strawberry Pop Tarts.”

“Well, it’s Saturday and I don’t have to work. You’re welcome."

Chin hooked over Jared’s shoulder, Jensen stole a piece of tomato. “Where’s the protein?”

“Eggs _are_ the protein, genius.”

“Hey, have a heart. Kane is gonna have me outside digging today. I _need_ my extra protein, k. Y’know, for my muscles.”

“ _What_ muscles? Your imaginary ones?” Jared asked, not missing a beat. Salt and pepper were added to the three cracked eggs, along with a splash of milk, then he picked the bowl up and beat everything until it was light and foamy.

“Primarily, the one that I like to stick up your ass.”

“Yeah, not a muscle.”

“Lies. It’s my love muscle.”

“Still not a muscle. Seriously, though, we finished off the last of the leftover chicken yesterday. The only extra protein you’re gonna get right now is from another egg.”

“Sure about that?” Jensen said, voice a deep rumble in Jared’s ear. He nosed against Jared’s neck.

Interested, Jared held still as Jensen worked down his shorts, just enough so that he could get at Jared’s hardening dick. He heard Jensen spit in one of his hands. And a shiver coursed down his spine and his breath jammed up as wet warmth finally surrounded his length.

“Don’t wanna waste any of this. I want all of it, want all of _you_ , always.” Jensen’s free hand wrapped around Jared’s wrist. Guided it until the bowl of eggs was right under the tip of Jared’s dick. “Keep that right there, Jay.”

Pressed firmly to the backside of Jared, his hard dick a line of heat against the underside of Jared's ass, Jensen worked Jared over with firm, sure tugs. Jared wanted to hump Jensen’s hand, to give in to primal instinct, but afraid of the eggs sloshing and making a mess, he held still. History had taught him that Jensen didn’t need his help anyway, that he had it all under control.

As soon proven. Jensen let go of Jared’s wrist and used the fingers of that hand to instead brutally pinch one of Jared’s nipples. The jolt of pain produced an immediate reaction. Jared’s balls tightened, pulled up firm against his body, and his cock pulsed. Milky seed sprayed hard into the bowl, stripes of white that sank beneath the surface of the frothy, yellow mixture on contact from the force of Jared’s ejaculation.

Jittery from having just blown his liquefied brains out through his dick, Jared let Jensen move him out of the way without protest. Let Jensen finish making breakfast. Was pleasantly surprised when he discovered not too much later that Jensen could make a damn good omelet. Jared’s was perfect.

There was no omelet for Jensen that morning, however. The extra ingredient he’d added to his eggs prevented them from holding correct form, so he just scrambled them. If the big smile he flashed at Jared around his huge mouthful was a clue, Jensen wasn’t disappointed in the slightest.

*

Jared had been looking for his phone going on thirty minutes. He had to leave in the next five if he didn’t want to be late. Then again, considering that he was just heading over to Matt’s, being late was relative.

Still, where the fuck was his damn cell? He could’ve sworn he’d placed it on the top of the dresser before getting in the shower.

After another few minutes of futile searching, behind the dresser this time, Jared was at the end of his patience. “Jensen!”

“Yeah?” Jensen answered from right behind him.

Jared whirled to face him. “ _Jesus_ , you scared the shit out of me.”

Eyebrows raised, voice too calm, Jensen asked, “Looking for something?”

“I can’t find my phone, you seen it?”

“It’s right here.” _Right here_ being the front pocket of the jeans Jensen wore.

With a dumbfounded shake of his head, Jared took his phone when Jensen extended it to him. “Uh, and _why_ did you have it again?”

Rather than answer, Jensen just shrugged. “Matt called you a few times.”

And _that_ was the answer to Jared’s question, in conjunction with that goddamn Texas twang making an appearance. This was about to be an argument. “I’m going over to his place tonight. I told you a couple weeks ago, remember? Watch a movie, just hang out and chill, any of this ringing a bell?”

“I remember. I just didn't think that you were actually planning to go.”

“But why would you… I told you... y’know what? Never mind. I have to leave—”

“Don’t, Jay. Don’t go.” Gentle hands reached up and cradled Jared’s face. “He’s jealous of what we have. That’s the only reason he wants you to come over. To get you away from me.”

“Jensen—”

“You said yourself that you haven’t been as close as you used to be, not since you stopped letting him fuck you over.”

“Yeah, that's because we’re both adults now. He’s focused on making detective and I’m trying to move up to management.”

“I get that, I do, but _why_ is he showing interest in you now? Now that I'm around?”

“I don’t know, maybe because we’ve been best friends since we were _four_.”

“You mean, you’re _his_ best friend. He isn’t yours.” Further conversation was halted by a buzzing from the same pocket that Jensen had pulled Jared’s phone out of. He yanked his own cell out and answered with a brisk, “Yeah.”

From where Jared was standing, Kane’s voice sounded tinny. “This is all you tonight, man. What we doing? Your call.”

And Jared’s own phone buzzed in his hand. A text from Matt. _Need to speak with you. ASAP. Call back now. Got some interesting information you'll want to hear._

When Jared looked back at Jensen, it was to see that his eyes were also trained on Matt’s message, reading it upside down. Before ending the call with Kane, Jensen said, “Burn.” Then asked Jared, “What was Matt’s text about?”

“Who knows, he gets excited about the occasional big case his department lets him in on and likes to share all the details with me. As a general rule of thumb, the gorier they are, the more excited he gets, the less I want to hear about it.”

“Huh.”

“ _Jensen_...”

“Stay.” Green eyes filled to the brim with a vehement emotion stared at Jared. Desperation, maybe. “Please.”

There was no reason that Jared saw not to capitulate to Jensen’s wish. He could hook up with Matt anytime. Work on Jensen in the meantime and prove to him that Matt was no competition. That part of their friendship was behind them and in the past was where it would stay. “ _Alright_ , okay.”

Jensen looped an arm around Jared’s waist and backed him up until Jared’s knees hit the edge of the bed. They tumbled down to the mattress together.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, gonna make you forget all about Matt. Forget about everyone, all of them, except _me_.”

And Jensen would, Jared knew.

Lube probably wouldn’t even be needed. Despite his shower, Jared was likely still wet from what they’d done just a few hours ago. It was like a compulsion with Jensen, his need to constantly keep all of Jared’s holes filled with his come, like he was laying claim to Jared.

Most days, Jared shitted Jensen's come. And Jensen’s musky taste was always in his mouth, no matter how hard Jared brushed, how often he gargled.

They both sat up long enough to get their clothes off. Jared was about to flip on his belly, in hopes of appeasing that animalistic side of Jensen that always simmered just under the surface by letting Jensen mount him. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Wanna see you,” Jensen muttered. "Need to." He pushed Jared’s legs up, until they were bent at the knees, then slotted himself between. No prep needed, he sank into Jared, filled Jared up with a single push, just as Jared knew he’d be able to. "Still so fucking wet with my come. Can’t get rid of me. Never. Always gonna be inside you. A part of you forever.”

Slowly, Jensen rocked into Jared, never pulling all the way out. Where all other times before it had been fucking between them, with all the frenetic energy that word entailed, this time was different.

It was reverent. Erotic. Mostly, profound.

The fiction of Jensen’s abs rubbing over his cock caused Jared’s orgasm to punch out of him. His breath stuttered as their bellies became slick with his release.

“Jen,” he moaned. “ _Jen, Jen, Jen_.”

With a choked off cry, Jensen pushed in deep. Saturated Jared’s ass with a slippery heat correspondent to the one smearing between them.

Motions aborted, Jensen continued to rock. Little tiny pushes back and forth into Jared. “Always gonna be mine. Love you, Jay, love you so fucking much.”

Not the first time Jensen had spoken those words. Nor the first time Jared replied in kind. “Love you, too.”

Some indeterminate amount of time later, Jared woke up when Jensen pulled out of him. He hadn’t even realized that he’d fallen asleep.

“Just heading out to meet up with Kane for our job tonight,” Jensen said. “Go back to sleep, Jay.”

Jared did.

*

Jared didn’t see Jensen again until the next morning. When he walked into the living room and found Jensen, freshly showered with hair still wet, sitting in his normal spot in front of the tv, watching the news. It wasn’t even seven, yet the neck of a Sam Adams already dangled from his fingertips.

Hungry, Jared went in search of real breakfast of the non-lager variety. He had to work today, so a bowl of cereal it was. From the kitchen, he listened to the live report that currently held Jensen’s rapt attention.

Early morning explosion.

Faulty wiring.

Twenty dead.

Mid-Town Condo Complex. Mid-Town Condo Complex. _Mid-Town Condo Complex._

Jared staggered back into living room. Mid-Town was where Matt lived.

“Jay, you okay, man?” Jensen asked.

“Matt... oh, my God, _Matt_.” Somehow, Jared ended up back in his bedroom with his phone in his hand. A dozen missed calls. Twice as many texts.

The last one from Sandy. _Call me. Got some bad news about Matt._

“Jared? Hey, hey, man, look at me.” One of Jensen’s calloused fingers lifted Jared’s head up by the chin, until Jared was staring straight into Jensen’s concerned eyes. “Oh, no, Matt lived in that complex, didn’t he?”

Dumbly, Jared nodded. “He’s—Jensen, _he’s gone_.”

Strong arms engulfed Jared in a hug. Held him close. “Shhh, shhh, you’re alright, I’ll take care of you. Always gonna take care of you. I’m here. I’m right here for you.”

Out in the living room, the report continued to play. And, in the bedroom, Jared was held safe in the embrace of the man who loved him, who would see him through this. Who would always be there for him.

The faint scent of ash clung to Jensen’s skin. Just his imagination, Jared knew, fucking with him.


End file.
